Optical fiber networks are increasingly being installed to support high speed voice and data communications. Increasingly, the optical fiber coupling is being expanded out from the central office of the communication service provider companies, such as Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs) to the subscriber locations, such as homes or businesses, where conventional copper wiring was conventionally used. In various locations in a fiber optic network, prepositioned optical connectors must be stored and organized for use at a time later than when they are initially installed. This process is commonly known as parking a connector. Such is the case for optical splitter cabinets that require parking of splitter outputs. These outputs, at time of construction, use an apparatus and methodology for organizing the connectors that are awaiting connection to customers yet to be defined. Yet another example is the case for connectors that have been prepositioned in Multi Dwelling Units (MDU's). These parked connectors facilitate an expedited final installation when a subscriber decides to take service. The parking can be reused when a subscriber decides to terminate service and the optical feed requires disconnection and storage for later reuse, for example.
Some conventional methods and practices used for storing unused connectors include using a standard adapter and a separate dust cap that can be fitted on an end of a ceramic sleeve forming a part of the adapter. This method may be costly because it incorporates a precision metal or ceramic sleeve that is found in adapters. In addition, the connector's ceramic ferrule end face is generally not environmentally sealed against contaminants from the atmosphere. Another known method eliminates the sleeve section of the adapter and allows an appropriately sized dust cap pre-mounted on the connector to be inserted into the adapter. This method requires the person installing the connector to remove the dust cap by hand upon removal from the adapter. With no integrated place to store the dust cap for later use, the removed dust cap typically becomes litter that is dropped on the ground around the enclosure as the installer focuses on the work at hand. As optical components enter living units, the random discarding of dust caps may present a choking hazard to small children.